


Safe Word: Arachnid

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: Late Night Summoning Sessions [2]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Other, Sensation Play, Smut, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: ******************************************She lit the wick off a candle on her dresser, and held it upside down, allowing the soft wax to melt. The first drop hits JD's abdomen and they let out a small moan. Xenia smiled with satisfaction as she trailed the wax across their naval, and down to the tops of their thighs."Oh, f-fu-" JD squirmed, but Xenia knew they were enjoying themselves. Light welts leading all the way up their chest and neck. JD shuddering as the heat danced it's way down to the back of their nape. Xenia taking her time to thoroughly enjoy the view."Seems as though we have found a quite sensitive area, hm?"*****************************************
Relationships: Xenia x JD
Series: Late Night Summoning Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Safe Word: Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonOfPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/gifts).



"Safe word?"

"Arachnid" 

"Very good."

Xenia made her way around her bed as she tightened the ropes around her uninvited guests wrists. They seemed to enjoy it though, so she didn't bother checking on their comfort level. 

"Now remember, you've agreed to my punishment for being in my chambers without my consent. But first - Tell me who you are, and why were you sent here."

"The name's Jordan Davies, but you can call me JD! As for why I'm here, you're guess is as soon as mine. I was summoned here."

Xenia raised an eyebrow at this. She couldn't for the life of her think of anyone besides a Priest or Priestess that knew how to summon.. anything. 

"How interesting. Even still.. my punishment stands."

"Fine by me." JD replied with a smirk. 

"Marvelous."

Xenia walked back over to her dresser, pulling out several toys, trinkets, and candles that made JD's eyes widen. They let out a low whistle before speaking.

"That's a nice collection you got there. Haven't seen some of those in a century or two."

Xenia crinkled her nose in laughter as she walked back over to bed. Slowly stripping JD of their clothes, she took her position at their side. Holding the small black candle in her hand as she turned her attention back to JD.

"Are you ready for me, Jordan?"

"Yes, Mistress Xenia."

"Very good."

She lit the wick off a candle on her dresser, and held it upside down, allowing the soft wax to melt. The first drop hits JD's abdomen and they let out a small moan. Xenia smiled with satisfaction as she trailed the wax across their naval, and down to the tops of their thighs.

"Oh, f-fu-" JD squirmed, but Xenia knew they were enjoying themselves. Light welts leading all the way up their chest and neck. JD shuddering as the heat danced it's way down to the back of their nape. Xenia taking her time to thoroughly enjoy the view. 

"Seems as though we have found a quite sensitive area, hm?"

"Y-yes, Mistress Xenia."

Xenia's eyes gleam was predatory as she traced the candle back over their neck and down their chest. JD moaning more with every drip that hit their flesh. Carefully making sure to hit all their most sensitive areas, ending on their nipples - causing JD to curse excessively. 

"Well, you certainly do like heat, don't you?"

"You could say that." They chuckled, slightly out of breath.

Xenia raised an eyebrow, and JD quickly corrected themselves.

"Er.. Mistress Xenia."

Xenia smiled with a nod, and slowly began to strip. JD's eyes never leaving her body until the last bit of clothing hit the floor. Slowly crawling up onto the side of the bed, she could hear JD swallowing as she straddled them. Her breasts falling perfectly in line with their face. They seem too stunned to move for a moment and Xenia laughs. 

"Go on now, Jordan. I know you know what to do with them."

Without even a reply, JD took as much of her breast in their mouth as they could. Tracing smooth circles over her nipples, and Xenia swore their tougne could go in two different directions at once. She allowed them to worship her supple curves for awhile longer before finally speaking.

"Mm - you are very good at that. How about this? You keep doing what you're doing, and I'll touch you where you most desire it. Do we have a deal?"

"Fu- Yes, Mistress Xenia."

"Wonderful."

As JD took her breast back into their mouth, true to her word, Xenia brought her elegent fingers exactly to where they needed it most. Jordan moaned deeply as Xenia took her time, holding their pleasure in her hands - making sure they screamed her name late into the midnight hours.


End file.
